This invention relates to an improved bait for use in fishing, and more particularly to a novel freeze dried bait. Even more particularly, this invention relates to freeze dried fish eggs and a method of producing same.
It has long been recognized by avid fishermen that fish eggs (eggs from a female fish) make excellent bait for at least certain types of fish. Salmon eggs, for example, are known to be excellent bait for catching trout. One of the problems with using salmon eggs, however, is that their life expectancy is very short unless they are properly refrigerated. The eggs can be kept for longer periods of time if they are frozen solid, and for still longer periods if they are kept in a pickle solution. In either of these three forms (fresh, frozen or pickled), however, the eggs require a considerable amount of care and are difficult to store.
At the time that they are used, small groups of eggs of the type described are usually enclosed in small pieces of fine gauze or netting. The netting can then be used for securing clusters of the eggs to a fish hook. When the eggs are fresh they are extremely moist and slimy, which makes it extremely difficult to secure them in small pieces of netting. Even if frozen, the eggs must be thawed and returned to their moist, slimy state before they can be secured in netting. Pickled eggs have essentially the same moist consistency as fresh eggs, and therefore offer the same difficulties in netting.
Still another disadvantage of fresh, frozen or pickled eggs of the type described is that they are relatively dense, and tend rather quickly to settle to the bottom of a stream or body of water when used as bait, unless the associated fishing line is bouyed by a bobber or the like to keep the bait from settling. While the use of pickled eggs has solved the problem of spoilage, the fact remains that pickled eggs simply are not as effective a bait as fresh or frozen eggs.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide an improved fishing bait in the form of a dry, bouyant fish egg, which is considerably easier to store and handle than fresh, frozen or pickled fish eggs.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide an improved fishing bait in the form of freeze dried fish eggs, which can be readily stored in dry form in almost any environment, and which will readily rehydrate upon being placed in water.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel process for producing freeze dried fish eggs that are particularly suitable for use as fish bait.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent hereinafter from the specification and from the recital of the appended claims, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.